Cloudy Days
by jdfkhskdjfhksljdhfjkshfdlkjSHF
Summary: Bella never had a problem with her new step family, until she moves to forks, and very thing changes. She argues with her parents and yells at her siblings. Shes acting "inapportiate", But will one counrty boy make her house...a home? FIND OUT! R
1. Princess Cakes, Badboys,Crazy Dad,OH MY!

Chapter 12

Bella POV

Great, new school, new life. New dad. New siblings. What the hell happened to the old school, the old life, the old dad?!?

Just cause my mom remarried to some small town hick doesn't mean I have to move! My dad, Charlie is in the same town, and I don't get how the hell it's going to work, but heck, what does a seventeen year old teenager girl know?

Nothing. Or so my mom thinks. The bitch. I love her, but she is a bitch.

The plane landed and I was forced to pay attention the pixie chick which would now be my step sister. Alice Brandon and her brother Emmett Brandon were the most peppiest people on earth.

Not that I was against it or anything, but it's just different.

My name is Bella Swan and I am what you would call, a Emo? Nah, to scary. Goth? Nope, to black. Nerd? To smart… Um…Outcast? Yep…outcast.

My mom has bought me so much designer shit it's not even funny, but I'm more into the whole…ripped jeans, band tee thing.

"Aren't you excited, Bella?!!" Alice giggled from in front of me.

"Yea.." I said with a tight smile.

I knew so many comments that would make her cry, and that were so rude that my mom would ground me, but Alice was just _too _nice. She was honestly excited about having me as a sister, even thought she very well knew my reputation sucked ass.

She smiled and turned around. I turned to Emmett, who was sitting beside me, and he was jamming out to some random rock song that was _way _to loud. He banged his head, and I rolled my eyes, turning around so I could look out the window.

Mom was standing by the pane wearing a smiled and was wearing a mini skirt and tank top.

_Bitch, _I thought rolling my eyes. It was misting, and was kind of chilling but that idiot was wearing Phoenix summer clothes.

"_Attention passengers, you may now feel free to exit the cabin." _Some one over the intercom said. I stood up, and seriously jumped over Emmett, and made my way down the aisle with Alice on my tail. I went down the steps and saw my mom standing with her new husband, Phil Brandon.

I walked up and threw him my bag, not caring what the heck the idiot thought. My mom's temper flashed, even thought I had done nothing wrong.

"Isabella Swan! How dare you?!" She raved. I rolled my eyes and Phil calmed her down and soon we were on our way to my new house.

We soon pulled up to a big two story house. It had a balcony, along with many other unique features, like a pool with a little bridge, from what I saw. A walk through garden, thanks to my mom's gardening pals. Also a rare case of stupid singing birds, that were truly beautiful, and annoying.

They sang and sang, and I soon got a head ache. I put my hands over my ears and walked up to the porch, and into the house.

It wasn't fancy, but better than what we used to live in. It had wood floor with a set of stairs leading up. I walked up and saw it had four bedrooms each with a personal bathroom.

_I mean, it wasn't a mansion, and the rooms were actually pretty small, an the bathrooms probably stank. _I kept giving it insults and then silently contradicted myself walking into the first bedroom.

It's walls were a dark shade of red, with white carpeting, and a four poster bed with a red comforter, and I just stood there in awe.

"I know how much you like red…So I had this room customized for you," Phil said walking up beside me. We had rarely spoken, and ever since the whole bag thing, I have been ignoring everyone.

I nodded in thanks and walked in, kicking of my converse, and went and jumped on the bed.

Phil smirked, shook his head and turned to leave, but hollered over his shoulder, "The Veggie burgers will be done in about….twenty minutes!"

I licked my lips. One thing was for sure, the man could cook.

I truly wasn't bitter like I acted, I just had to show them were I stood. Forks. Is. Not. Where I like

standing.

I sighed, and looked around. Mom and Phil had been living here for about a week before they had to literally force me to get my ass on a plane and flight here.

I sighed, again, and got up, and made my way to the kitchen.

Japer POV.

Shit! I am fucking dead!

I had pulled yet again another prank, but this time I "went to far."

Fuck! As where I stand, there is no to far!

Me and my best friend Edward had mooned the sheriff. Chef Swan, and now, we had ran all the

way to my house, and in the other fucking side of Forks, I might add, just to get away from the fuckers ass, and guess what? The Douche Bag called my fricking mom!

"JASPER WHITLOCK! Get you _GROUNED ass _down here this instant!" My mom, Kelly Whitlock, yelled. She rarely cussed, so she was _mad. _I groaned and walked down stairs. Chef Swan, red faced, looked at me, and his eyebrows furrowed, and I chuckled, making him redder. Which I thought was impossible, but yea, it happened.

"Young man! Tell Charlie you are sorry! _NOW!_" Mom said her face growing a pink shade. She wasn't as mad as she sounded, but she was still pissed.

"Sorry, Chef Swan, it was a joke, you know? Prank," I mumbled.

Betcha' ten bucks Edward was some where playin' his freaking WII. His dad was all high and mighty, so that left the middle class people to eat his ass.

I loved Carlisle like he was my dad, right along with Edward, but you had to face the facts.

"Son, I get how you feel, and I'm sorry I called your mom, its just that Swan temper," He said sheepishly.

For an old fart knocker, he was pretty cool.

"Well, I just wanted to let ya' mom to know, so she can handle you a little better. If that shit was on your record, you wont get in to college." He said stepping away from the door.

Mom instantly became neighborly, because everyone knew Chef Swan was single, and had no family in town, and his cooking sucked, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Charlie?"

His smile brightened, "No thank you, my baby girl moved back!"

My mom smiled and nodded, while Charlie nearly danced to his car.

"I'm so happy! Gosh! We should make a cake for her!" She walked in the kitchen, and I followed.

"Charlie is what about…34? She can't be that old…" I said, hoping on the kitchen counter.

I wasn't going to help, but I was going to lick the bowl clean.

"I don't know…We'll make her a princess cake!" My mom got all the supplies and got to work.

She was a baker for a small bakery in Port Angeles. She _loved _cakes and having to use her pink dye, which was very rare.

About twenty minutes later, I was licking my bowl! I hate it when she adds pink, but if it got Charlie off my back, who gives a shit?

Mom got the cake out of the oven and set it on the counter.

"Now, what icing? Pink! Duh!" Ugh…she was such a girl.

She decorated it in less than ten minutes and was putting a lid on the pan.

She grabbed her keys, "Lets go!"

I don't know how she knew, but mom made her way through town and got to a pretty cool looking house.

"How did you now to come here??" I asked bewildered when she grinned, the confusion got cleared up.

"Gossip," We said at the same time, she giggled, I rolled my fucking eyes. She was worse than Rose, Edward's sister.

I got out and made my way to the porch, caring the princess cake.

I rang the door bell and heard a few shouts, then a pixie person answered the door smiling, "Hi! How may I help you?!" She saw the cake and smiled wider, "_Aww! _So sweet!"

I was confused for about…two seconds till I finally asked, "Chef Swan's daughter?"

The girl looked bewildered for a moment, then quickly understood, "OH! You mean Bella? No! I'm her step sister Alice! Nice to meet you!"

A woman in the her early 30's came to the door, "Oh, hello. Alice, go get your farther and brother and tell Bella to get down here, we have guests."

My mom smiled, "Hi, I'm Kelly Whitlock, and this is my son Jasper, I'm friends with Chef Swan, and wanted to welcome his little girl to the neighbor hood." She offered the cake.

The lady took it, "I'm Renee Brandon, that was my step daughter Alice, um, that there is my husband Phil, and his son Emmett."

She pointed to a guy about my age, and a guy in his late 20's.

Alice came back, and frowned at Renee, "She said she's to busy."

Renee rolled her eyes, "I'll get her, Alice take this cake to the kitchen, okay?"

Alice nodded, and grabbed the cake, lifting the lid to see what kind it was. She licked her lips.

"Yum…but Bella wont like it…she picky." She said shaking her head.

Mom chuckled, "Jasper was like that…but thank the lord that habit broke!"

Alice smiled and asked, "Want to come in? We just cooked Veggie Burgers, and don't mind Bella…she just a little new at the whole moving thing."

She shrugged and my mom smiled, "So was Jasper when we moved here from Texas."

Alice smiled, "You're from Texas? We're from Phoenix. Guess we both love that hot weather."

I smirked and walked in. Renee came down with a frown, "It'll be a minute."

I sat at the table and my mom and Rene handled the food. She handed me my plate and I took a bit of the burger chewing it slowly.

I was about to swallow when a girl with long brown hair, down to her waist, came in with a sports bra, showing every beautiful detail, and a pair of black short boxers. I spite out my food, and it landed in Alice's hair. She screeched, and the girl turned around and giggled.

Bella POV

I was listening to my I pod when Alice came in.

"Hot neighbor," She said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and threw my hand up say, 'go away.'

She sighed and walked away. I just wanted my veggie burger. No matter how hot the guy, I wasn't staying. This _wasn't _permanent

She sighed and cut on 'Brass Money' by the Beastie Boys until she heard her mom bang on her door.

"Isabella! We got super finished!" She yelled, then walked away.

I slowly got out of the bed and made my way down stairs in my usual chill wear. Sports bra. Boys shorts. Done. I grabbed a plate until I heard Alice screech I turned around, giggled, and was shocked to see a blonde guy, about my age, looking at me with bug eyes.

I got ticked and spat, "What?" He just shock his head and looked down.

A lady about my mom's age looked at me with a sheepish smile, "Isabella?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes Ma'am?"

She pointed to the princess cake Alice was holding. It. Was. Pink.

I groaned and looked at it. It was very pretty, but had _Snow Freaking White _on it. I mean, I'm not a hard ass, and I loved the gesture. But. It. Was. Pink.

"Thank you….but how did you know…?" I let the question hang for a moment before mom stepped in.

"They are friends of Charlie's Isabella, be polite." She said giving me a 'don't you dare ruin this' look.

I looked back at them with a smile, and the lady said, "I'm Kelly and this is my son Jasper, we are friends…but only because of Jasper." She had a frown and it made me quirk an eyebrow.

She answered the gesture, "Um…Jasper has been taken care of by Charlie many times…before."

Jasper groaned, Alice giggled, and Emmett laughed, "What like is he your step dad?"

Jasper groan again, "Hell to the no!"

Kelly gasped, "Jasper! Language!"

He rolled his eyes, but apologized. He ate a French fry and wouldn't look at me.

I took my food with me and sat down beside him.

"How do you no my dad?" I asked.

He kept his eyes down while he answered, "We're close…"

I frowned, "So, like... Ok." I took a bit of my veggie burger.

I sighed and looked back at Alice who had smirked and looked at me. She mouth, 'Flirt Alert.'

I scoffed silently and rolled my eyes. She just shrugged, and look at me as to say, 'We'll see.'

Kelly soon finished along with Jasper, and she stood up, "So…Isabella,"

I corrected her, "Bella,"

"Huh?" She said tilting her head to the side, a little.

"Call me Bella, Isabella is to formal." I simply nodded, and looked at the cake. It and its girly-ness.

I mean…come on. A pink cake? What happened to simplicity?

"Ok, Bella. I'm sorry, Charlie said, 'His Little Girl' was coming back. I just figured…." She said…but I couldn't let her feel guilty over my grudge toward pink.

"No, no…I just…I mean I understand. I just…have a problem with pink…" I said, Alice laughed and rolled her eyes.

Charlie walked in with a big goofy grin. "BELLA!"

He walked up toward me and pulled me in a hug.

I sighed, "Hey dad."

Jasper chuckled and my dad's head flew up.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, nearly shouting.

Jasper smirked, and I bit my lip and held back a giggle.

"Sup, Charlie?" Jasper asked with that smirk. And I smiled, because he looked…good.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" He asked again, getting red. He had separated every word, I guess trying to look scary, but he looked stupid.

"Seeing. Your. Daughter." Jasper said with a cocky grin, and did the same separating the word thing.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" He yelled.

I was kind of frightened. My dad rarely cussed, he was _pissed. _

"Dad…?" I asked timidly.

"Charlie…I think you don't get that we made a cake for Bella," Kelly put in, trying to calm my dad.

"Kelly, I understand…but if this…_beast _steps more than a five foot radius of my Baby girl, there will be _hell _to pay!" My dad…was threatening. Wow.

"Why thank you Charlie. I know I'm a beast." Jasper said again smirking. I laughed and then bit my lip. Oops.

"Bella, maybe you, Alice, and Emmett should go up stairs." Mom said.

I shook my head, and grabbed my dad's arm.

"Dad…? What's wrong?" I asked.

"HIM! THAT JUVANILE DELEQUENT!" He shouted.

Okay, so what?

I say this out loud and my dad just stares at me finally speaking. "So…what? SO what? SO WHAT?!"

I sighed.

"Dad…he gave me a cake, not a baby. Chill, 'iight? Gosh, I'm seven teen not seven." I rolled my eyes, and plopped down on the couch.

My dad closed his eyes and counted to ten, something we both do when we get mad.

"Maybe we should leave….?" Kelly said, kind of embarrassed by her son.

Renee nodded, "That would be best…"

They left and I made my way upstairs…getting in bed. I heard my parents arguing bellow…


	2. New school! Eh,

**ATTENTION READERS! LOLZ**

**Thank you for reviews i no its been a while! **

**here you go though**

**Cloudy Days: Chapter 2: New School...New Friends...**

**ENJOY!****

* * *

**

**Jasper POV**

She was amazing! Feisty…the way I like 'em! First thing I did when I got home was call Edward.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding breathless.

I sighed, "Fucking Lauren again, I see…"

"Wha-? Dude….we spend to much time together!"

I laughed, "Fine…we'll have an intervention later, but dude…I met this chick!"

Edward sighed, "Another one? Dude….Stick to one Fuck Friend!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dude…She's different!"

He sighed, "So was Maria…"

I groaned, "DUDE! I gotta go! See Ya at school."

**Bella POV.**

"Alice! What the hell? Where's my high tops?" I asked angrily.

She pranced in my room, holding them like they had grown eyes and a tail, "Bella..these are the ugiest shoes I have ever seen…and I have seen quite a few shoes!"

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, shut up and get out!"

She was wearing a designer outfit for some unearthly reason and I kind of got scared.

"What are you…a model?"

She rolled her eyes, "Uh..Hello! Jasper! New school! Duh Bella!"

She was wearing a pink halter top thing, and some tight fit jeans with hot pink heel and lots of jewelry.

I was wearing a blue tank top and ripped jeans with a vest, and my 'ugly' high tops.

I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my bag and went to Emmett's jeep.

"Hey, Bells!" He said grinning. I smiled back. Emmett was the only step sibling I could live with because he was funny, and nice.

We got in and drove to Forks High School and found the office.

A plump lady with big purple glasses and red hair smiled at us, "How may I help y'all?"

I smiled, "I'm Bella Swan, and this is Alice and Emmett Brandon, we're new here."

The lady's smile widened, "Of Course Sugar!"

She passed us three schedules and told us to head on to class.

"I have Trig, Spanish, Music, Lunch, P.E., English 1, then Art," Alice giggled.

I looked down at mine.

"Trig, Music, English II, Lunch, P.E., Spanish, then Art!" I mumbled.

Alice smiled, and of course since Emmett was a senior he had a whole different schedule besides lunch.

Alice and I headed to trig, while Emmett went to English II.

We walked in and a blonde girl with silvery hair snorted at my clothes, she then looked at Alice and motioned for Alice to sit by her. She did, and I sat down in the back by a blonde.

She picked her head up, and looked unnaturally pretty.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," She said, in an unusual non-snotty voice.

"Bella," I grinned. I looked at her apparel: Designer top, skinny jeans, and high tops.

"You my kind of girl!" I chuckled. She looked pretty and boy-ish at the same time.

She grinned, "Your mine too!"

Right then and there I knew me and Rosalie would be good friends!

**Jasper POV**

I walked in to class, late; again.

Edward was at our table and I sat down and smirked, "Dude…I'm telling you this girl is amazing!"

He rolled his eyes. He was still thinking this was like Maria.

Maria was my ex-girlfriend and we had dated since 6th grade all the way to 10th.

She was my first love, while was just some pawn of hers. She had over five different boyfriends and that's not including me. She plaid me for four years of "I Love You" s

She used me, and Edward told me many times…but I fell to easily. That was my only problem with hooking up, it had to be with someone I never met; never knew; never talk to; or I would just fall for them to easily and wind up with a girlfriend.

I shook the memory from my head and a big dude walked in. He had dark brown hair and was very muscular. I felt like a wimp compared to him.

He walked in and talked to the teacher and she pointed to the seat next to me.

I then recognized him as the guy from last night. He spotted me and grin a big goofy smile, and I smiled in return. He walked to our table.

"Emmett….right?" I asked, hoping that was his frickin' name.

He nodded, "Yea…your Jasper?"

I nodded back, and then remembered my buddy, "This is Edward."

Edward smiled, but other than that ignored him. Douche bag.

We talked aimlessly through class. Then I realized…me and Emmett might just be good friends.

**Bella POV**

"So…you really like Framing Hanley?" She asked.

I nodded and we soon got in to a conversation about who's better, American Rejects or Framing Hanley.

We walked in to the cafeteria, and I spotted Alice sitting with the blonde and a bunch of other stuck up looking girls.

I walked around them and followed Rosalie to a table with a bronze colored hair that had a golden tint.

"Hey, Edward!" Rosalie said sitting down beside him. He looked up and smiled, then saw me and took in my apparel and grinned.

"You're Emmett's sister?" He asked.

"_Step-_sister," I corrected.

He nodded and I sat down beside Rosalie.

"This is Bella. She's my new best friend!" Rosalie said with a grin, I smiled back. Emmett sat down then, followed by Jasper.

Rosalie gasped, and looked at me, "That's you step brother?" She mouthed.

I grinned and nodded.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from last night?" Jasper asked cocking an eyebrow.

Edward looked up then and looked at me again, but this time he looked shocked.

"No….I'm just a girl who looks like her, started a new school like her, has the same step-brother as her…but no we are not the same person." I rolled my eyes, "No shit Sherlock!"

Gosh, this guy had to be stupid…or blind, or on drugs, or..SOMTHING, but he couldn't serious.

"All right, smart ass! I was just asking," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rosalie. "So, anyway, I'm having my annual roman party!" Rosalie said, which was followed by a few grunts. I looked up and saw that a few more people had sat down.

"Hi, I'm James, and this Victoria, and that right there is Laurent," A guy with brown hair, and green eyes said.

I smiled, "Bella, and that right there is Emmett."

He grinned and nodded to Emmett, but turned back to Rosalie, "Sorry, but I think we have had enough of your Roman themed parties, Rose."

She smiled, "Come, or no more invites to my other parties!"

He smiled, but dramatically rolled his eyes.

"What's a Roman party?" Emmett asked her. Rosalie blushed, looked down and shrugged.

Edward rolled his eyes, "It's a party we throw every year, and we all dress in togas."

I scrunched my nose, "That's fun?"

Edward shrugged, "Depends on how you look at it. Good reason is: you don't have to get fancy with what you wear. Bad reason: my ex-girlfriend's toga fell off."

I giggled, "I feel bad for her. I hope she was wearing underwear!"

Edward grinned deviously, "Oh, she wasn't!"

I laughed and he smiled widely.

I stuck my I-POD head phones in my ears and Edward asked, "What are you listening to?"

"Framing Hanley, they kick ass!"

Edward nodded, "Yea, I once did a cover of their song, 'Hear Me Now."

"You did a cover? Awesome! Me and my band back home did one! We weren't that good though, even with me on guitar!"

He laughed, "You play guitar? I play drums and Jasper plays bass! We've been looking for a third person for our band! Want to join?"

I smiled, "Ye-"

"DUDE! You can just make that kind of decision without me!" Jasper shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "I'd love to join, Edward. Thank you!"

Jasper sighed and grunted.

Alice then came prancing over.

"Bella! Guess what!" She didn't wait for me to answer, "I'm trying out for cheer leading!"

"Oh Joy!" Rosalie said, with fake enthusiasm, "You are?"

Alice stuck out her hand, "Mary Alice Brandon! But you can call me Alice!" She smiled.

"This is Emmett's little sister, my other Step sibling." I said rolling my eyes.

"Huh," Rosalie said turning around ignoring Alice further more.

Jasper than spoke up, "Remember me?"

I took a long gulp of my water. This was getting old.

"Yea! You're that guy that got a boner because of Bella!" She said smiling, but I could tell she said to get a few people to laugh.

I spit water all over James and Rosalie, and started laughing along with everyone else.

Jasper actually blushed and ducked his head.

"Anyway, tryouts are today! Lauren said I'm a shoe in! Isn't that cool?"

I smiled, "Yea, go get 'em tiger!"

A few of the guys laughed.

Alice grinned and walked off. I prayed she would make the squad. In phoenix, she couldn't even tryout because of her height…She cried for days.

"She seems….hyper." Rosalie said with a grin.

"Yea…she is. She is always happy, it's kind of hard being around at first…but you get used to it." I said.

Emmett added, "Yea…but she also has a mighty big temper for someone that small, I'm surpised she didn't even flinch went you said that Rosalie,"

Rosalie blushed, and looked down and giggled. This was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET PREVIEW!**

**Lolz! You will get the first whole POV of either character! BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**

**ALSO **

**I NEED ATLEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS TO UP DATE!**

**Love,**

**JellyBeans!**


	3. Band Practice, Yikes!

**OKAY LADIES N GENTS! ITS HERE! CHAPTER 3! AND I GOT ALL THE REVIEWS NEED LAST NITE!**

**ANIT I BALLIN'!  
LOL ANY ONE NO WAT THAT MEAN?**

******ALSO**

**Can somone tell me if i'm spelling bass right...you no that bass guitar, or is it base? Lolz i anit a musician thats all my bro!**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV.

We had gotten home that day, tired and worn out.

Alice made the team. Oh joy!

Emmett kept asking about Rosalie…saying why was she acting so strange?

Guys are so blind.

Alice also had it in her head that me and Jasper were just…and I quote, "Meant to be!"

I seriously almost choked that dill hole.

I walked up stairs right when my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Hey, so…um I forgot to tell you…we have band practice!" He said, with someone murmuring in the background.

"Oh, okay, where do I need to go?"

"Your house!"

"What? Wait! Edward did I hear you correctly?"

"What do you think I said?"

"My house."

"No, I said '_Your house'! _My mom said no to my house." He laughed.

"Wh-? Fine…I'll text you the directions, 'k?"

"Kay! Thanks Bella!"

The line died.

I grunted and started sending him the directions.

I soon changed and put on shorts and my "I know Kung Fu" tee shirt.

I put my hair in a pony tail and teased my bangs till they looked descent and went and got my guitar from the closet.

It was purple with a black handle and it was just totally frickin' awesome!

I played a few chords and was proud to say, was awesome!

I walked down stairs, and turned on the T.V. but then the door bell rang.

I opened it to Edward…and Jasper, looking mighty fine.

**Jasper POV**

"Dude! We got practice in a few!" Edward said slipping on a shirt.

He was at my house and we had all our stuff and no Bella. Figures.

"Where the hell is Bella!" I asked, getting aggravated.

He smiled sheepishly, "Oh…yea, we're having it at her house."

I groaned and loaded our instruments in his Volvo, and got in the front passenger seat.

We drove to her house, and I got out, and rang the door bell.

"Dude! Help here?" Edward groaned, trying to get all the drum set pieces, but I ignored him. That's what he gets for be a dimwit.

Edward, got the stuff out the car and made it to the door, when Bella opened the door.

She was wearing the shortest shorts, and a tee-shirt that was tight in just the right places…

"Um…Hey," She mumbled avoiding my eyes. I guess she sawing me staring…Damn it!

Edward smiled, "Where to buck-a-roo!"

Bella smiled and gestured for us to follow her. She walked up stairs and Edward groaned. I laughed and followed her.

She led me in to a room that had a red bed and white floors and red walls and looked awesome. My room was white and gray floors that had once started as white.

"We can have practice in here since my mom is in her office down stairs. We can't bother her…or she'll have a shit storm!" She rolled her eyes, then smirked, "Even though it would be kind of funny to see."

I laughed, and finally Edward made it up with his arms full of drum parts, "Thanks…thanks so much for helping! I really appreciated it!"

At the very same moment me and Bella said, "No Problem!"

I looked up and saw her blushing, I smiled. She looked kind of like a pretty fairy and ….

Jasper Frickin' Hale. Did you really just think that!

I shook the thought away, "I guess great minds think alike, eh?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay…So let's get started okay?" Edward said, breaking my gaze by stepping in the middle of us.

Bella nodded and grabbed a guitar by the door.

It was purple and black and kicked a bunch of rocker ass.

"Wow! Man that's awesome!" Edward said, looking like he was in love.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't _that _cool.

_Liar. _

Okay so! Who cares! Her guitar kicks ass!

"So…let's get started! We going to do 'Hear Me Now' and only the chorus, I'll sing, Bella…try to keep up okay?" I said, smiling innocently.

"Smart ass!" She grunted.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Babe, you're telling us shit we know, already." She rolled her eyes this time.

"Now….1…2…1 2 3! Rock!" Edward shouted and we all began to play…

__

**Won't you (get on your knees)  
*Have faith*  
Believe  
In this lie with us all.**

Now my body's on the floor and I am calling,  
Well I'm calling Out to you  
Can you hear me now?  
Now my body's on the floor and I am crawling,  
I'm crawling out to you  
Can you feel me now?

I finished, and Bella looked smug, but also like she could handle her shit.

"Whoa! Man I told you she rocked!" Edward said, grinning a shit eating grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea…Now let's go by "I heart Bella" shirt now? Dude shut up, you were off by like three beats! And Bella keep up! Your fingers dragged on the chords!"

I was totally lieing…but they didn't need to know.

"Yea, sure Jasper. Shut the hell up! We kicked ass, and if anyone was behind, it was you. We were in D...You, Jasper, played C…so shut up, before I make you. 'K?"

I was dumbfounded for a moment, then looked at my bass guitar and noticed…yes I was in C. This girl knew her stuff.

Then…I knew for sure Bella was going to be a challenge…

**Bella POV.**

Who does this…._know it all_ think he is? _Mr. I know everything_ just totally dissed MY guitar playing. Dumb Ass, saying I was wrong! I never thought I would hate someone until I met this Douche bag!

Alice pranced in, then wearing her stupid cheerleading outfit. It was blue, and black and fit tightly, and her hair was spiky and had glitter and her makeup was beautiful…and I felt ugly next to her.

Jasper and Edward looked up, and both looked like they liked what they saw. Ugh…

"Hey guys!" She chirped. She sounded beautiful. I probably sounded ugly too…

"How do you like my outfit, Bella?" She did a little dance and it was obvious she didn't care if_ I like it_.

"You look radiant!" Edward said beaming. I felt even uglier…

"You look like you done came from the county fair!" Jasper said using I southern drawl I never even knew he had.

I glared at Alice. Edward and Jasper never said that about _me. _They never said I looked radiant. They never said I looked like I came from a county fair…whatever that meant. I felt like I was shit standing by gold…

"Why thank you!" She smiled.

"Okay…we all comprehend how beautiful you look, Alice. Now get the hell out before I turn all that beauty to blood!" I growled.

She looked at me with a pout, "Well…fine! Mrs. Grumpy! Bye, guys!"

She left shaking her hips…and I felt uglier than ever!

"Wow, she's hot!" Jasper sighed.

I cracked.

"SHUT UP! Okay…we know Ms. Prefect is Frickin' prefect! Get over it! Gosh this is band practice not watch my step sister shake her ass practice!" I shouted.

Jasper looked at me dumbfounded by my outburst, but Edward nodded, "Fine…let's finish."

Then, we went on and practiced.

* * *

**So wat ya'll think!**

**if you review you get preview!**

**At least twenty reviews before i upload next chapter!**


	4. Fancy Roman Parties, Woopty DO!

**SO ITS HERE! YAY!**

**I WAS BUSY WRITING AND I _HAD _TO UPLOAD TODAY! THAT 2 IN ONE DAY! WOOOH! LOLZ**

**Love,**

**JellyBeans**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I sighed, and got in Emmett's jeep.

Another school day, another problem…

"Bella! I like your friend, Jasper! You should totally hook us up!" She squealed. Ugh.

"I thought we were, just totally the perfect match?" I said, sarcasm flowing thickly.

"Shut up. That was before I fell for him!" She said rolling her eyes.

I almost clawed them out.

"You talked to him all of two times!" I groaned, "And the first time you burned his ass!"

She sighed, shaking her head, "Bella..Bella…I burned him because he's hot, and that's how you get a guy."

"Then we should be married right now.." I mumbled.

She ignored me and we pulled in to the parking lot to see Rosalie and Edward by Edward's Volvo arguing.

"Rose you are _not _invited my ex girlfriend to the Roman party!" He grunted.

"It's not just _your _party, Edward!" She grunted back.

"Fine, I'm inviting you ex boyfriend, Marcus!"

"Ugh…No! You're not even…He's just…Fine…I see your point," She mumbled.

"Hey, Rose, Sup Edward?" I said walking over.

Rose looked at me and grinned. I was wearing a tight top that had a black heart over the front but was white, and black skinny jeans with my high tops. I think I looked pretty darn good!

"Hey, Bella!" She said linking her hand through mine, "You're coming to my party, right?"

"When is it?" I asked pulled a Red Bull from my back pack.

"Tonight, come over and we can get ready! "

"I don't know where you live."

"Ride home with me."

"I have nothing to wear…"

"Borrow something of mine."

"What about Alice and Emmett?"

"They can come! Just stop making excuses and come! I'll give you a roman makeover!"

I sighed, defeated. I couldn't think of anything else that could get me out of it.

"Fine…but I better look good!" I grinned.

An engine roared and I turned to see a black motorcycle pull in the school.

The driver took off his helmet, and it was…._Jasper?_

I gasped, he was looking…amazing! His har was wind blow and a few blonde strains fell write above his liquid blue eyes…

_WHAT?_

Isabella Marie Swan! Did you seriously just think that?

I was pulled from my daydream when Alice pranced over to Jasper and whispered in his ear. He grinned, and she giggled. She said something else and I started seeing green… I turned around and walked with Rose to the bathroom.

Why couldn't _I _make him grin? Not that I liked him…it's just horrible being the ugly girl by so many pretty ones…

**Jasper POV**

I talked to Edward last night about Bella.

He fell for her to, but we both came to the conclusion that we shouldn't date her, for the sake of the band.

I pulled up today on my bike and saw her standing there…the wind blowing her hair looking like hell. She was _that _hot. Alice was pretty and all...but Bella was beautiful too. In a different way.

Alice had that whole, 'Girl Next Door' thing.

While Bella had the whole, 'Bitch Across the Street,".

I mean, Bella was the type to have…

Dude, are you seriously debating this?

I shook my head, and Alice walked over.

"Jasper, you know you look like fire on that right?"

I grinned, and she giggled.

"What are you doing after school today…maybe we could chill?"

I groaned in my mind. I didn't do relationships. At all.

Not even dates. Like I said, I fall way to easy.

"Um, sorry I have plans." I shrugged, and she pouted.

"There's a party a Edward's house, I mean, we could hang out with Edward and Rosalie," I said, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

I mean…I may sleep around, but I am a gentleman. I was raised in Texas for crying out loud.

She sighed and nodded, and walked away.

I looked around and Bella was gone. Shit.

"Man! You got your sheet's ready?" Edward asked, walking over with grin.

I laughed, "Hell yea, but I'm also ready to yank them off some chick!"

He laughed and we headed to first period.

**Bella POV.**

I laughed; Edward had a grape stuck in his nose. He grunted and tried to get it out, until finally he sneezed and it shot in Rosalie's pudding.

"Dickward! That was the last frickin' pudding!" She groaned.

He laughed, "My Bad!"

She rolled her eyes but giggled.

Emmett sat down with Jasper and Rose went to blushing.

"Oh, great, it's the Egg Head his self," I said to Jasper.

He snorted, "Egg Head? That's the best the Sarcasm Queen could come up with?"

I rolled my eyes, and Rose interjected, "Okay you guys, chill! I have news. The party will start after school-"

I snorted, "This isn't school…it is Hell with fluorescent lighting."

Rosalie grinned, but ignored me, "-and you _have _to wear togas! Staple sheet together for all I care, but you better come dressed like a mother truckin' Roman!"

"Yea…then I'm not going."

"Jasper!" She groaned, "Yes, you ARE!"

He shook his head, and just shrugged.

"Dude, you invited Alice, you _have _to go," Edward said rolling his eyes.

"What? You invited _Alice?_" I said, glaring at Jasper.

Jasper grinned, "Aw, Bella…Are you jealous?"

Yes, "No!" His grin widened, "Oh, please. I feel bad for her for being stuck with your dumb ass!"

His brows furrowed, "Why are you so mean?"

I smiled, "Why are you so stupid?"

"Seriously! You're mean!" He said the corners of his lips pulling up.

"Okay…Fine Jasper. I'll try being nicer if you try to smarter…Kay?"

He frowned and looked stumped, and just shrugged and ignored me from then on.

"So, Everyone's going right?" Rose asked around the table, and everyone nodded. She smiled, "Awesome! But it's just going to be Alice, Emmett, Me, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Laurent, James, and Vicky! Oh, and my parents!"

I smiled, and everyone talked about what they were going to wear tonight.

"Bella hold still!" Rosalie said jabbing my eye with the eye shadow brush.

"I am being still!" I groaned.

We were in her huge bathroom and she was doing my make up.

"All right, I think we're done! Want to see?" She asked.

I nodded and looked in the mirror.

My brown eyes were covered by a gold dust and my skin shined in a beautiful way, and my hair was curled and loose and had glitter and it shined in the light, and I was wearing a gold tiara, with diamonds.

My dress was half up my thigh and had a gold belt and I was wearing pretty gold colored shoes that twisted around and reached my knee.

I smiled and hugged Rosalie, "Thanks Rose! You kick major ass right now!"

She smiled and I looked at her costume. She was wear the same makeup as me but in Silver and her dress was full length, and it had a silver Belt and I couldn't see her shoes. Her hair was pinned back in a curly bun and she had a olive leaf crown on.

"You look amazing!" I said, grinning.

"Thanks, let's go down stairs, everyone is already down there!"

I nodded and she went down first, and everyone looked up, since there was only like…twelve people here.

She walked down and joined Edward, James, and Emmett.

I took a breath…getting really nervous.

I walked down the steps, and I met Jasper's eyes. He had Alice beside him, and she was talking to him…but he ignored her, and was looking at _me. _I smiled, and blushed, and he only smiled wider.

"Wow, you rock the guitar, and the dress!" Edward said grinning.

I grinned back, "Oh You know…its all in moderation,"

I looked back over toward Jasper and he was walking toward me, and leaving a very dumbfounded Alice.

She had a sheet wrapped around her and it looked pretty, but she didn't really look all that Roman.

Jasper now stood in front of me, smiling. "You look good," He simply said.

I blushed, "Yea…I no."

I smirked and looked at his sheet. He had a baby pin at the shoulder and was just wearing that shirtless with a pair of jeans.

You could see his abs, and his biceps, and everything….

"So, Bella, this is my mom, Esme, and My farther Carlisle." Rosalie said, introducing a beautiful lady in her mid 30's and a man who was handsome, around the same age.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella, my best friend!" She grinned and I smiled back.

"Hello, Bella. It's wonderful to know you." Esme said, and pulled me into a hug.

"The feelings mutual," I giggled. She chuckled and I smiled at Carlisle.

"How do you do?" He asked.

I smiled, "Good. This party is awesome."

He chuckled, "Yes, my daughter always throws parties for random occasions."

I smiled, and turned back to Jasper, and he smiled, "Would you care to dance?"

I grinned, "I would love to!"

He smiled and grabbed my hand and put his other around my waist.

He whispered in my ear, "I'll lead," and then we were dancing…and we danced until the night was over. Not once that night….did I leave Jasper's arms.

* * *

**AWW!**

**how sweet!**

**Remeber! if you review = preview!**

**I'm thinkin...25 reviews before i update?**

**xoxo**

**JellyBeans**


	5. We Weren't Even Dating, Darn It!

Yes! ?haha i is bag beachs!

**_tehe it been over a month since i updated.. I KNOW!_**

**_But i been working so hard!_**

**_oh and i done found miself a beta_**

**_Who? You Ask? Why_**

**SibaSunny of course!**

**~D.h.J.b~**

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

I woke up, with Rosalie's feet on my head, and her arms around my legs, and my arms around her. I detangled and went to the bathroom.

I ran a brush through my bed head, but it soon had no more tangles, and it looked….descent.

I was wearing a black and pink night gown and some pink boxers. I had borrowed them from Rosalie, and this was the only one that would fit my boobs right.

I walked down stairs to Rosalie's kitchen and started searching…for Corn Flakes!

I found a bowl, a spoon, and milk. But NO Corn Flakes.

"Well, hello," An all too familiar voice said.

I smiled, "Hello, Jasper."

I turned around and saw him grinning, wearing nothing but pajama pants.

I smiled, "Looking good."

"You to," He walked forward, and opened a cabinet, and handed me Corn Flakes, "Looking for these?" He said grinning, a crooked grin…I have come to love.

"Yes, thank you!" I took them from him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest.

I giggled and bit my lip.

He growled, "Bella…"

Then his lips smashed mine.

**Jasper POV**

I woke up and walked down stairs to see Bella looking sexy as hell.

Last night was amazing, but I had to end it. I do NOT date.

I saw her…and I planned it, but then somehow…I kissed her.

I pulled back. I couldn't do this. Not after what happened with Maria.

I sighed, "Bella…"

She looked hurt, "Don't…I know Jasper, just don't."

I tried again, not wanting to hurt her. "It's not you it's-"

"-Me. Save the shit, Jasper. I don't care. I honestly don't. It's your fucking lose!" With that she threw the cornflakes down and stalked up stairs.

"Bella!" I yelled, but I was too late she had already gone upstairs to the bed room. I groaned, but rolled my eyes. She would just have to get…I didn't date.

**Edward POV**

I was busy just fiddling around with my old guitar, when my door flew open and there stood Bella, looking like sex on frickin' legs.

"Bella?" I asked.

She spun around, mad, but shocked that she was in my room.

"Edward…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I just was going to Rosalie's and…I HATE JASPER!" She said, practically yelling the end.

I chuckled and patted the spot beside me, "Come tell Dr. Cullen all about it!"

She held a small smile, and did as I said.

She then started her story.

"Okay, so you know how Jasper and his dumb ass was holding me and dancing with me and shit last night? Well this morning I wake up and I go on my search for Corn Flakes. Then he walks in, kisses me! Then dumps me! I didn't even know we were fucking dating!"

I laughed, and she glared at me, "Aw, Bella! Come on! Listen to yourself, it's _funny._ I mean, anyway, if he's such a douche as to let you go, he's not worth your time!"

She smiled, "You know, Edward, you're right!"

I grinned, "Girl, I always am!"

She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Guys are such jerks, Ed." She mumbled.

I sighed and put my arm around her shoulder, "Not all of us, Bell, Not all of us."

She looked up at me and grinned, "Edward, you want to do something this weekend?"

Heck yea! "Sure, that would be nice," I said, shrugging.

I had waited for this moment since I met _this _chick. She was witty, smart, funny, and smoking.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Edward."

"For what?"

"For being just plain awesome!"

With that she walked out of my room, with a smile.

I grinned, and played my guitar, smiling like I won the lottery.

**Bello POV**

I giggled, and walked into Rosalie's room.

"You just totally made out with Jasper, didn't you?" She said, smirking.

I sighed, and shook my head, "Nope, I just got a date with Edward."

Her smirk faltered, "What? When the hell did that happen?"

I smiled, "Five seconds ago."

She shook her head, "Bella, you…my friend, have mixed emotions. VERY mixed emotions."

I nodded, "Yea, but you're brother is _so _hot!"

Rosalie shook her dead in disgust, "What happened with Jasper? Details, now."

I sighed, and told the story one or time, and Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill something, or someone….

"THAT DOUCHE!" She yelled, I sighed and shook my head. I smiled, "Yes…but I have Edward now…"

I seriously had it bad.

"Bella…Shut up before I puke, got it?" Rosalie grumbled, shaking her head.

I nodded with a grin, "So, what are we doing today?"

She grinned, "Want to go Wal-Mart?"

I sighed, "Rose, what the hell we going to do at Wal-Mart?"

Her grinned widened, "I have a list!"

I clapped and jumped up in down, "OH MY GOSH! A LIST! WOW!"

"Bella, sarcasm with best friends is very rude you know," She said flipping her hair. She faked snootiness, and sighed.

The she grinned and handed me the list.

**Things to do when you're in Wal-Mart!**

**1.** Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

**2.** When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,  
"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

**3.** Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

**4.** While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.

**5.** Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

**6**. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through,  
say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

**7.** When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream..  
"NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

**8.** Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!

**9.** When you are at the cash paying, ask: "Can I have fries with that?"

I grinned, "Hell yea!"

She grinned and got up and went and got dressed, wearing a blue shirt and black skinny jeans and blue heels.

I looked down, "Um… I have nothing to wear…"

She shrugged, "I'll run you to your house."

I nodded and went downstairs (still in my night gown,) and Jasper and Edward were down there.

Could you please say _awkward? _Edward saw me and grinned, and Jasper just looked uncomfortable.

I smiled, and winked at Edward, and Jasper looked confused.

He grinned and Rosalie groaned, but smiled and led me to the garage.

"Damn, Rosalie!" I sighed. I saw a red BMW convertible.

I wasn't in to cars, but I know she had the best car I ever saw!

"Thanks, I got it for my 17th birthday, just a few months ago," She laughed.

She got in the drivers seat, and we drove to Wal-Mart.

**About 4 hours later.**

We pulled back up laughing, and we both were red faced. We had went to my house and grabbed a purple shirt and skinny jeans and a pair of converse.

"That was _so funny! _Did you see that guys face? You were awesome!" Rosalie laughed.

We got out and walked to the kitchen laughing some more.

The Wal-Mart trip was awesome! We had done everything and got kicked out, then ate at a 5 star restaurant that was Rosalie's _all time FAV!_

We walked in and Edward was there agreeing with Jasper…Shit.

"Dude! You're going on date with _my _girl?"Jasper shouted.

_His Girl?_

"I'm not _your _girl. Thank you." I said sitting on top of the counter.

He turned around, "What?"

I smirked, "You 'dumped' me remember? Yea, so, I'm not your girl, and never will be your girl. So back off."

Rosalie smirked and shook her head, and lead me upstairs, and I winked at Edward, as I passed, and he smirked, but stayed with Jasper.

~.~.~

I sighed, and Edward walked in Rosalie's room, "Can I speak to Bella please, Rose?"

She rolled her eyes, but nodded and walked out.

"Bella…I'm sorry…" No…Not twice in one day!

"Look, Edward, I no…you don't like me and your chose to take sides with Jasper. You calling off the date…Gosh, how can I be so stupid-"

"ISABELLA!" He all but shouted, "I wasn't going to say _that. _I what saying was I'm sorry you came between mine and Jasper's fight. We were talking about ending the band! We calmed down and saw that it was up to you, and if you want to just cut all relationship ties with us, then that's fine, but think this through thoroughly."

"Edward, please use smart words more often. It makes you sound sexy!"

He chuckled, but I heard a gagging noise.

"Rose!"

"Sorry, but that was _sick!"_ She gagged again.

I rolled my eyes, but ignored her.

I spent most of the night hanging out, but soon went home, and went to bed, dreaming about my date with Edward...

* * *

**HA! Didnt see that one comin huh? **

**Review= Story =)**

**No Review= No Story =(**

**REVIEW=PREVIEW!**


	6. Emo Boys? Now Clothes! Huh,

**OHKAY!**

**SOOOOO.**

**IM DECIDED IM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY!:)**

**YAY! HAH!**

**Thanks to my Beta SibaSunny.**

**She helped me decide it! Also i need to thank all the reviewers! KEEP IT UP!**

***(_I sound like im accepcting an award! Hah!Lolz!)*_**

**Anyway. Here is Chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT...sadly. But I do own an awesome pair of black converse!;)**

* * *

Bella POV.

I sat at the dinner table talking to Alice. I couldn't hate her…Even though she was snotty, and a fashion diva, she _did _live with me!

"So, is it true? Lauren heard from Jessica, who heard from Monica, who from Ashley, who overheard Rosalie and Edward talking about a date! WITH YOU! From that party, it seemed that you and Jasper looked very cozy. So, you dropped him? Or what? DETAILS!"

I sighed, she was just so _freaking _happy!

"Look, Jasper's a jerk, and a total douche. Okay? Edward is smart, sweet…caring, and did I mention freaking sexy? I think we make a cute couple!"

"So does that mean Jasper's available? Cause I could totally get some popular points by dating him!" She said bouncing in her seat.

"Yea, but Ali, don't do that to you self. He's a total douche! Please, just listen to me about this!" I sighed, she just shrugged and picked up a random magazine.

" 'Fall Fell Back, and Spring Jumps Forward!: Get Your Fashion Forward Makeover Now!" Alice squealed. "Bella! This could totally help you on your date with Edward! I mean, it has like, EVERYTHING we need! Please!"

It was Sunday Morning after the party, and I was in _no _mood to shop. Or get a make over.

"Sorry Bella, but I'm kidnapping you!" Alice giggled.

_Crap, _this didn't sound good.

She drug me outside to her Yellow Porsche and forced me to go to the mall.

We arrived and I sighed…This was going to take forever.

"Let's go to Forever 21!" She laughed. I walked with her and she forced me in skirts and shirts until….I found my true love…In outfit form.

We compromised, she picked out the top, but it couldn't be pink. Also, I got to wear jeans…but they couldn't be skinny jeans. I finally won the battle of converse over heels. I looked in the mirror in the dressing room.

"Hot!" Alice squealed.

I shrugged, I didn't look to bad. The top was white with a black bow and I was wearing jeans that showed my curves…and my converse matched…Alice had picked them out.

"Bella…Edward is going to LOVE you!" She giggled once I was out of the outfit.

I smiled and we walked out the mall back to her Porsche. I didn't have a vechicle. I didn't know why, but I never got around to letting Phil by one. He was rich, like millionaire-ish rich, but I refused.

Alice cut on the music to a Britney Spears song. I mentally cried. Britney? Really?

"'One, Two, Three! Not only you and me! Got one 180 degrees, and I'm caught in between! Counting…" Alice sang off key, loudly and danced like an idiot. I laughed and danced along and by the time we were back in Forks on Main Street we were both yelling and dancing to Miley.

"You got the BEEESSSST of both worlds! Chilling out take it slow…Then WE rock the show!" We sang together. I had an old bottle as a microphone and she had a pair of sunglasses. We both were dancing and singing at the top of our lungs.

I looked out the window and some young girls were laughing.

I blushed and looked forward. We drove to our house.

**JASPER POV**

I sighed and got up that morning. I rolled my eyes and remembered all the events of the weekend. It was Sunday morning and I felt…icky.

Edward and I fought Saturday. I had to find out from ROSALIE that they were going on a date. A DANG DATE!

I growled and sighed. He had told me I had my chance, that I she liked me _a lot. _I RUINED IT! My beautiful Bella….NO!

No! No! No! No! NOOOO!

Not _my _Bella. If she is anyone's its Edward's!

Gosh….This is so complicated. I like Bella…Sure I did.

But I couldn't get hurt. NOT again. Not after Maria.

Maria…Gosh. I loved her.

But now mostly I hate her.

She wronged me.

I _hate _it!

I don't love her…No.

She ruined me! Ruined what I was. I loved woman…I treasured them! But now…No one came near me but sluts and whores.

I growled a little, walking into the bathroom and looked in the mirror…I disgusted myself.

My hair looked greasy and horrible and I hated the way my veins popped in my arms.

I took a deep breath and took a step back. I was wearing no shirt, just some basket ball shorts.

She liked me. Bella Swan liked me. To bad that was it. _Liked. _Not likes. _LIKED! _I groaned and slammed the bathroom door shut.

I sighed and fell on my bed. I did this a lot. When something didn't come my way, I just instantly think its me. Maybe she just liked Edward better…Maybe he was better than me. Maybe it was his Money!

I almost kicked my self for thinking that but some chicks were gold diggers. Some…Of the good ones were always led by the money.

Money helped things….DANG IT! Bella Swan was a gold digger!

I groaned again.

Or she just liked him better than me. Maybe she thought he had more than I did to offer!

I literally kicked my door leaving a dent.

WHY DO I DO THIS TO MY SELF!

Gosh…I was so Emo.

* * *

**Emo Jasper!wow! No Edward Action...It kind of sucks...but i had writers block...and i had to get th details out. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONG! I MEAN IT!**

**ALSO.**

**IF YOU REVIEW I SEND PREVIEW.**


	7. More Shopping Crazy Dates! Blah blah,

**OMG!**

**Haha i am UPDATING!:)**

**Okay so i didnt send anyone a preview...**

_why JellyBean? **(Yup...this is you!:])**_

**Because, young one, i just finished righting this,...**

**LIKE TWO SECONDS AGO!:O**

**Haha yup! Spent me a WHOLE HOUR!**

**-Gasp!;**

**well...heres your story!**

**((((((DISCLAIMER::I dont own Twilight...if i did i wouldnt be writing fanfiction...i would be with Jasper right now...;]))))**

**(Seriously! wat are the point of disclaimers? REALLY. We KNOW I or whoever doesnt own twilight...Or esle We SO wouldnt be here right now!)**

* * *

Bella POV.

We had gone shopping this morning and now it was supper time.

Charlie was over laughing with Phil about Renee's weird habits.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Alice, she was shaking her head to.

"So, Kids!" Renee said smiling. She had just walked in from the garden and she was dirty from head to toe.

"We're going to see Grandma!" Alice squealed.

Grandma was Renee's mom and Emmett and Alice had token a liking to her and called her that to.

She loved us all and always invited us to stay with her in California. My mom and her were really close before Mom moved to Forks…Then to Phoenix.

"Cool!" Emmett laughed. He probably loved Grandpa more than his dad. They would always go in the back yard and wrestle and the loser would have to drink a whole jar of hot pepper juice with out water.

So far grandpa has won every fight, and they have had about twenty.

I smiled at the fact that no matter how big Emmett was, he was still a huge teddy bear.

"How long are we staying?" Alice asked grinning. My aunt Kate, who was only 23 and still lived with Grandma and Grandpa, loved talking to Alice about the latest fashion because Kate worked on some big time magazine and got a whole bunch of magazines for free, and some were from OTHER magazine companies. She had over two hundred of them.

"You're going to stay an entire week! You leave tomorrow at five in the morning and will leave Friday at five in the afternoon! Me and Phil won't get there until Wednesday because of our jobs…But we will be there the rest of the time!"

I smiled. Three whole days of Grandma to myself. She loved to talk about poetry and music and books, and I was the only one who could keep a whole conversation going with her for more than four hours.

She would also take me shopping in awesome vintage stores in downtown L.A. I smiled and ran upstairs to pack. Screw supper, we have a whole week off from school to be in L.A.!

I walked upstairs and got my luggage bags.

I threw in about ten tee-shirts and five pairs of jeans. I looked at my new clothes…Maybe I should wear them to look good for something. I shrugged and packed them too.

I grabbed five pairs of converse and my blow dryer.

I looked around and grabbed under wear, bras, and my bikini. I thought about it, and grabbed a pair of short blue jean shorts and a pair of light blue flip flops. My bikini was blue and white and it had little ruffles on the bottoms and the flip flops seemed to match, along with the shorts.

I looked in my bathroom and grabbed my favorite lip gloss and threw it in the bottom. I sighed…I couldn't think of anything else that would be in my room that I would _need_.

I walked down the hall and into the closet that held all the towels. I grabbed my SpongeBob beach towel and stuffed it in my luggage as well.

I zipped it all up and looked at the clocked. 9:30.

I sighed and laid down in my bed, officially too tired to move.

"We got to go to the OTHER terminal!" Emmett groaned, getting frustrated.

"No! This one! Terminal B! Gosh, Idiot can't you read?" Alice said holding up our tickets.

I rolled my eyes and continued reading _Romeo and Juliet_.

"I'm NOT an idiot! You're just stupid! This is the wrong terminal! We are supposed to be in TERMINAL A!" He all but shouted.

I sighed. I thank the Lord everyday that I don't have siblings.

"Shut up! Pass me those dang things!" I barked. Alice passed them to me with a sigh and I looked at them.

"Terminal D, Dim Wits!" I said picking up my luggage and showing them I was clearly right and they were clearly wrong.

Emmett rolled his eyes, picking up his bags, and Alice did the same.

I lead them to the right place and…Wow! Our Plane! What a shock!

I smirked and we all loaded the plane.

"Grandma!" I squealed. I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Bella! My dear! How's life?" She asked, pushing a piece of her ashy brown hair behind an ear. She was only 58, not to old, and her hair was just now turning gray, and it only had a little brown left.

"Amazingly awesome!" I smiled and walked with her into the house. I already heard Alice gushing over some new clothing with Kate and Emmett threatening Grandpa.

I smiled and Grandma walked to the guest bedroom which was mine and Alice's and Emmett would sleep on the couch.

I dropped my two bags and she pulled out a vintage necklace.

"Here…You are my only grandchild, so I want you to have it," She said softly with a smile.

I looked at the necklace. It had a sapphire diamond in the middle and the rest was gold. It was more like an amulet then anything, but it was beautiful all the same.

"It's beautiful grams!" I smiled at it and lifted my hair. She put it on me and I blushed, looking at the way it looked in the mirror.

"It has been paced down for generations. You mother would have had it…But…" She frowned and bit her lip.

A habit I got from _her._

"Well, my grandmother, who got this from her husband, was to wear it. Every virgin in our family wore it until her wedding…and then she was to pace it on. Well..You're mother was going to get it at seventeen…But…" She sighed and I laughed.

"Grams, I get it. I know she had me at seventeen! So…she wasn't a complete virgin then…huh?"

She laughed, "She'll kill me for discussing this with you…but golly, where else are you going to learn?"

I shrugged and fell on the bed.

"My dear, there is a new shop down town…" She trailed off and I grabbed my wallet and was ready to go.

"Gram, I love this dress!" I held up an old black dress that went mid thigh and it had a V-neck with spaghetti straps.

She grinned, "Then get it my dear! Get it!"

I smiled and found some really hot flats but they were punkish, and had no heel. They had gold spikes on the toes and it looked awesome, and I knew it matched my necklace amazingly.

Grams took the stuff and went to the counter and paid.

Grandma found an awesome purse that was vintage but totally rocked awesome sauce!

Grandma smiled at the girl behind the counter and turned back toward me.

"Come on, My Dear! We have to get home its almost 9:30! At night!" She said, like it wasn't obvious. I laughed and we walked to her car which was parked by a meter. I looked at the time we spent there. Over seven hours of shopping. Grandpa was going to kill us!

"Dear Heavenly Farther, Thank you for today and this meal we about to consume! Thank you for letting all my grand children visit us along with my daughter and her new husband, in Jesus' wonderful name, Amen." Grandpa blessed the food and we dug in. It was now Friday and we were leaving after we ate.

Tuesday we had just watched T.V. all day.

Wednesday Grandpa taught us how to play a bunch of awesome card games and we played all day.

Thursday it rained so we tied between T.V. and Cards.

This morning we went shopping, well me and Grandma at vintage stores, and Grandpa and Emmett went to sports stores, while Aunt Kate and Alice went to designer stores.

We had come back an hour ago to find my mom and Phil with a home cooked meal. They had come in Thursday night because of the bad weather, but it was all good. They were safely here.

That's all that mattered.

I sighed and looked at my makeup. I looked good, considering. I smiled and Alice finished the last curl.

She pulled just a few pieces up and made little bump it thing. It looked good, but I knew it would poof down before the night was over.

It was Saturday and it was almost 7 thirty and Edward would be here at 8.

Friday we made it home about Midnight, and had slept almost all day today.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, "You're actually a girl!"

I blushed and stood up in my awesome new clothes.

I grinned and walked downstairs when I heard the Door Bell.

I took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello, What a beauty. If Steve Erwin where alive…He'd criky himself to death," Edward joked, I blushed and he led me to his Volvo, and our date began…

He held my hand in his Volvo and he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile and I blushed.

He drove to Port Angeles and we went in to a diner with booths, tables, and a bar. A waitress walked us to a booth and gave Edward a flirty look.

She looked directly at him and purred, "Can I get you anything, Sir?"

He looked at her, smirked and said, "Why yes, why yes you can."

He. Did. Not.

He was flirting_ with _her. On _our _date

"What would you like, Sir?" She leaned over him, showing cleavage.

Edward boldly gobbled in the view, not ashamed at _all._

"I would like something I can drink…You know…Wet?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. He was not only flirting but being…_vulgar._

She giggled, "Well…Sir I know just what you need."

He grinned and winked at her.

I, for one, believe guys _shouldn't _do that.

I stood up and that finally caught Edward's attention.

"Bella?" He asked looking confused.

I rolled my eyes, and flipped him off.

I walked back to the front of the building mad.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't believe him! _Gosh! _I thought he was the sweet one! I walked outside and noticed it had started raining. I officially balled. Tears rolling…Sobs choking.

I sat on a bench and cried for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of minutes.

He wasn't even coming out side! He wasn't even going to _try!_

I searched for my phone…before realizing…I left it at home.

A couple of guys walked by me giving me a weird look. I got up...maybe it was time to go.

I walked down the street until a few more guys walked in front of me.

"Hey sugar!" One said.

"Baby you have good timing!" Another said.

_Crap!_ I thought.

One grabbed my hand and yanked me to his chest and the other grabbed my hair.

"LET GO!" I shouted.

"Sug, just _chill!" _I elbowed him in the stomach and the other one picked me up.

"LET GOOO!" I cried.

Suddenly a motorcycle turned around the corner.

I gasped. No. Not _NOW._

He yanked off his helmet and glared the guys.

"Get Your Hands _off _of MY girl!" He yelled.

His girl? For once…It could slide.

"Get on the damn bike Bella!" I nodded and yanked away from guys and jumped on the motorcycle.

I sighed and put on the Helmet. Jasper drove down the road, going almost seventy in a few short seconds.

I wrapped my hands around his waist and cried on shoulder.

"It's Okay baby…Your safe now." He whispered. He drove for a few moments before pulling over at a little…Park?

"We need to stop…We both need to calm down before we reck." He whispered, turning around pulling me to his chest.


	8. Burn Baby Burn!, Oh NO!

OKAY! GOSH! I AM A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PERSON! Previews arent going out...Or they didnt mainly because my family is in crisis and i cant sit down and type anymore...:( I promise the sotry will NOT end anytime soon...But the updates will be slower...My computer crashed so i typed this all on a IPHONE! So...PLEASE bare with me?

**_SibaSunny_ Girl i am SOOO sorry i havent talked to you in forever! GOSH I FEEL HORRIBLE!**

**I will add your chapter soon...but right now i cant copy and paste it and all that good junk!:( I am TRUELY SORRY! I am a horrilbe Beta!:(**

**:) On a brighter note...this chapter might make you cry happy AND sad tears! ALSO! Go check out my story Fallen Hope...Its Bella/Edward! Please PLEASE?**

**Bella POV.**

He wrapped his arms around me and I cried on his shoulder.

"Tell me everything! Now…what happened, my girl…" He murmured in my hair.

I told him everything from the date, to the Edward thing, then to the almost rape.

Jasper growled. Yes, he growled. It was hot and sexy and yet creepy. He yelled, "I'm going to KILL Cullen! How dare he? MY GIRL!"

I sighed, "Jasper…Please don't do anything you will regret…Please….for me?"

I don't know what happened, but he sighed and looked at me and kissed me. It was quick and chaste, but my lips burned and my head was spinning. I realized in probably ten seconds…I was in love with this stupid, moronic boy.

Monday at school, I sat silently on a picnic table. Alice sat next to me talking to Jessica and Lauren. Gosh. I hated both of them. Rosalie and Edward weren't coming to school until after lunch and I was stuck with Alice and the slut brigade.

"So, Bella! How was your date?" A nice, quiet girl, named Angela asked.

I shrugged, "'iight."

Lauren sneered, "That's not what Tanya said!"

I glared at her, "Who's Tanya?"

Lauren shrugged, still sneering, "The waitress Edward slept with Saturday night."

I rolled my eyes and Alice gasped, "That DOOCHE!"

"Alice, chill. The date sucked. Big deal." I mumbled.

I had tried calling Jasper back, but I just couldn't get him. Either he was ignoring me or just was really busy. I hoped the later.

He pulled abruptly away from the kiss that night and shook his head. He didn't like it. Maybe he hated it.

But I loved it. My lips wanted to touch his…they needed it…But something was still up with him. I was in love with him…and he just…

A loud motorcycle engine revved. I looked up and spotted Jasper. He was looking directly at me.

He lifted his index finger and in two quick motions, motioned for me to come.

I sighed and stood up and walked toward him.

"Jasper I'm sorr-"

He cut me off.

"Stop. Get on."

"What?"

"I said….Get on. We have to talk."

I couldn't help it and I was embarrassed, but tears welled up in my eyes and I sighed, "I know you don't like me…Just please, _please _don't admit it…I know I'm not good enough…"

I sobbed and turned to leave when a strong hand grabbed my shoulder.

I looked at Jasper's forlorn face and realized he took off his helmet. "You don't know anything. Now get on."

I sighed in defeat and hoped on his bike and he drove us down a back road. The trees wiped by us and I sighed into his back.

He pulled up to an abandoned house and got off the bike. I followed him and walked with him to the front. He easily kicked in the door and we sat in the middle. It was carpeted and pretty, but it was old, and probably hadn't been used for years.

In the living room there was a small area that had logs and some off the floor had been burned.

Jasper said nothing as he laid logs down and he lit a fire.

He stood by it and I followed. This was dangerous. Very dangerous….but I felt safe in his presence.

"Maria was my ex-girlfriend. Dated 6th grade all the way to 10th. I was in love. Head over frickin heels…

"Edward had told me so many times she wasn't worth it…She was cheating…But I didn't even care. We fought a lot, Edward and I. He was so mad that for almost three months I was friendless….Maria cheated on me with over thirty guys….She was the only girl to ever come in the way of mine and Edward's friendship."

He sighed. "Until now."

I grabbed his hand, "I am not her….I won't hurt you…Edward was a jerk last night…But he is your friend…"

He looked down at me and looked in my eyes…He leaned down toward me and whispered, "Bella… I love-"

Flames invoked both of us as the fire caught the living room. The fire. We forgot. We didn't notice.

I fell back and Jasper jumped to the other wall, and fire roared between us and I screamed. Jasper shouted, "Bella! Run! NOW!"

I didn't react like fast enough for my heart's liking. I ran and found the door…In the distance I heard sirens. I looked at the house…It was alive….With Jasper in it!

I cried as the first fire truck pulled up.

Twenty something men got out and started working.

"Ma'am! Are you okay!" A man asked.

I screamed, "Jasper! He's in there! Please help my Jasper!"

Five firemen ran in side and started looking. The house was now not only on fire but hitting the trees behind it….

I screamed, "JASPER!"

It was all to much…The boy I loved…I'll never know if he feels the same!

I fainted….The Darkness coming, came quickly.

* * *

**Sad..I know! sorry! Right now i honestly cant promise that there will be previews.**

**But if you didnt check out the top...just go read it...:)**

**ALSO Um...Please PLEASE check out my other story, "Fallen Hope."? Thanks!**


	9. WakingUp! Court Dates? CRAP!

**Hey guys:) I got inspired and just had to write!:)**

**Anywho! Okay...Yes my family cleared up everything a litte bit and I did get back on a laptop! YES! Haha**

**now anyway...PLEASE go check out "Fallen Hope"? Itts another one of my stories...I'll bet your gonna love it!:)**

**Now...Carry on,**

* * *

_Bella POV_

_I see Jasper's mom crying…and Alice crying with Rosalie. I was in a hospital bed and my head was throbbing._

_My mom came into view with tears in her eyes, "Bella? Guys she's awake!"_

_I groaned…and looked around. "Where am i? What happened….Jasper? WHERES JASPER?"_

_Jasper's mom broke down crying again…and I felt a bang of sadness over lap me…No. No. NOO._

_"Bella, Honey. The fire….The fire's smoke got to you…You fainted and landed on a rock, and it stabbed you in the back of the head. You've been in a coma for about a year now…Jasper died….. Bella…Now you're being sent to the prison…You burned down a house that had been a drug dealing place that the police were investigating. You'll be there for the next twenty years…"_

I screamed…and woke up to see the same scene, only now Jasper was in a hospital bed beside me, and he was awake and laughing at something Edward. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in a chair chatting and looking through a magazine together. I frowned. What happened?

Jasper looked up and spotted me. His right arm was completely bandaged and his neck was also.

"Bella…" He sighed. The room went quiet and he stood up. He was wearing nothing but bud lite pj's and he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby…"

I wrapped my arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"Jasper…I…I love you."

He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I love you to."

He grinned wrapped his arm around me.

"What happened?" I asked leaning into him.

"Well…" He scratched his chin and thought. "We talked in the house and then they fire…and then you wet outside. The fireman said you slipped and feel…Then you got a concussion. You been asleep for about ten hours now. Now, when you went out side and the firemen came in…They put down the fire blankets and I got out, but my arm is burned and it may be forever pink. But everyone is okay."

He kissed the top of my head. I grinned and leaned in to him.

Alice grinned. "Yep! We also have to go shopping for court outfits!"

The room fell silent…

"What?" I asked.

Jasper sighed, "Bella…We went to a house and it burned down, and even some of the trees behind the house burned down. The family was fixing it up or was going to and now….I'm getting sued. For over a million dollars…and I might go to jail."

"WHAT?"

"Please don't make me repeat it."

I hit him in the stomach. "Jasper! COME ON! You kidding me right?"

"Nope. I'm 18, your 17…I'm getting sued."

I cried on his shoulder and everyone left to give us a moment.

It had been a month since the fire…and now me and Jasper were finally boyfriend and girlfriend.

I was wearing a simple black dress with a blue jean jacket and red pumps and a red belt. My hair was pulled in a side pony tail and I was very nervous.

Rosalie had on a purple dress with black pumps and a leather jacket, while her hair was pretty and flowy and down.

Alice had on a pink one with a white jacket and white pumps and lots and lots of accessories.

Her hair was in its normal spiky due.

Edward came and walked up to Alice and grinned at her. They had been spending some time on a project together and have been really close. Me and Rose predict they'll date before Graduation in one months.

I sighed as we sat silently on the little chairs. Jasper and his lawyer, Mark Willis, a friend of my dad's, were up before the judge. I bit my lip and crossed my fingers.

"What do you plead?" The judge asked.

"Not Guilty." Jasper said confidently.

The judge nodded, "You may take the stand Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper walked up and stood at the stand. The cop's lawyer, or like my dad said, "The one putting your boy in jail," walked up to question him. Before the guy said anything the bailiff told Jasper to put his right hand on the bible and pledge to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help him God.

"Mr. Whitlock, is it okay if I call you Jasper?"

Jasper shrugged.

"Okay then, Jasper, what happened the night of the fire?"

Jasper sighed, "Me and my girlfriend, who wasn't my girlfriend then, were there…I had heard from some guys that go to my school that that was a good place to talk…or bring a lady. Me and Bella had just gotten to where we were talking and kissing and I needed her to know I loved her. Love her.

"I started a fire like the guys said, but I didn't watch it. I didn't think of my actions until it was too late. I was telling Bella a story about….I'm sorry, but it is kind of personal. But we were talking…things were getting heated…No pun intended. Then it all just started getting all out of control."

The family's lawyer, who Charlie had said was Mr. Brown, questioned him further. "So, you trespassed and burned down a house….for a silly girl? Your chooses were hormonal?"

Jasper glared at him, his voice raising. "She is NOT just some silly girl. She is the love of my life!"

Mr. Brown smiled, "You have quite a temper young man."

Jasper glared raised an eyebrow, "You are quite a bastard."

The judge hit the gavel, "Mr. Whitlock! Watch you language!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and Mr. Brown continued, "So, Jasper. You have a record? Over ten arrests? You assaulted a police officer? You stole a car? And again, breaking and entering. Jasper, this doesn't look good for you."

Jasper looked at Mr. Brown and said, "I don't care. They are suing my family for over a million dollars for a piece of shit house! THE OLD BITCH WHO LIVED THERE WASN'T EVEN WORTH THAT!"

The judge hit the gavel again, "MR. WHITLOCK! Contain youself, or you will lose this case."

"SO? Your Honor, DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE? All I have is my mom and that little lady out there. I DON'T HAVE A MILLION DOLLARS. I'm not winning this case. I know I aint. I know I am going to jail and frankly I'm hoping we can get this over with so I can get out sooner and fuck my girlfriend!"

Edward busted out laughing and I gasped, but grinned. My parents gasped and so did his mom. Alice giggled along with Rosalie.

The judge lost his temper, "SIR! You get a year of jail, bail is one thousand dollars. Bailiff! Get this boy out of here!"

Edward grinned and Jasper grinned and then they were doing some weird handshake.

"MAN! YOU KICKED BUTT!" Emmett laughed, who had just gotten there in time to see the ending.

"Yea…You know. I'm awesome." Jasper snickered and looked at me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into a hot passionate kiss.

The bailiff grinned but tugged on Jasper's sleeve. Jasper looked at me...

"I'll see you when I get bailed out! MOM! BAIL ME OUT! I GOT A BONER!"

I laughed and watched as he left.

That stupid, moronic boy…was my boyfriend. And he was going to jail. Great story to tell our kids.

After Jasper left, Edward went with him to get bailed out. I honestly think he was bailing Jasper out, but you never know.

I sighed. We were going prom dress shopping. I honestly didn't plan on going because Jasper has yet to ask me.

"Bella, Come on…Maybe he just supposes your going together!" Rosalie suggested.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh PUH-lease! I told him about three weeks ago that I wanted to be ASKED…"

Rosalie and Alice groaned and we continued shopping.

**Jasper POV (Yay! Jazzys back!)**

I sat in the cell waiting for Edward to bail me out.

I sighed. My Girl was out shopping for prom dresses…I haven't even asked her.

I bet she thought we were…just going.

I groaned and hit my head on the wall.

I had an amazing evening planned, just me and her…and…

I rolled me eyes. No use crying now. I bet she already picked hers out.

The police officer and Edward came back grinning.

"Come on, son! Your free!" Charlie grinned and patted my back as Edward and the other officer smiled.

"I bailed you out man! Now lets go chill or something….Since the chicks are shopping." Edward said grinning.

I smiled and grabbed my phone out of the basket of my things. I texted Emmett. He had went home after court because his mom was visiting him and Alice.

I walked out side and he led me to his Volvo.

"So…you going to do it tonight?" Edward asked. He picked up the small box that held the surpise.

"Nope, Alice and Rosalie kidnapped her to go dress shopping. I can't do it." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Edward shook his head…"Leave it to me!"

He grabbed his phone and dial Rosalie, "Hey!...Yea YOU!...Get Bella away from dresses!..."

He listened to his sister yell at him, "She doesn't have the money?...What?...Okay whatever….BUT LET HER BE HERE AT 7!...No! Stupid! She can't get the dress!"

He hung up and grinned at me.

"Bella found the _perfect _dress!" I rolled my eyes. He sounded just like Rose. "But she can't afford it…I got to thinking…Maybe you could?"

I looked at him for a moment, "Why the heck would I need a dress!"

He rolled his eyes, "Buy it for Bella, Douche!"

I thought, "How much does it cost?"

He grimaced, "Around three hundred. Bella only have fifty…"

I thought for a moment…Three hundred…My motorcycle was six hundred…I could get all the decorations…The dress and I could make our night special…Even the night of prom!

That's it….Sell my baby.

"Don't worry dude…I got it."

I called around…Put the ad on MySpace, facebook. Shit… I even threw it up on twitter.

I then I finally thought to put it on craigs list….

All that…and two hours later? Nothing.

My phone rang that exact minute.

"Hello?"

There was shuffling on the other side of the phone, "Yea. I'm calling about the motorcycle for sale? I would love to come and check it out?"

I grinned, "Of course! All my info is on the ad! Wait, which are you calling from? I mean which ad?"

"The Craigs list! I've been looking for one for about a year now…Yours is perfect!" He chuckled.

I grinned. At least it would go to a good family.

"Great! Can you pay for it today? Or when is the soonest possible day you can get it?" I asked getting hyper.

"Well..I get off work in twenty minutes…How bout we meet at the Lodge?" He asked. It sounded like people were talking around him. He must have a busy job.

"YEA! That would be great! I'll load my baby up! It takes like thirty minutes from where I live!"

"Ha! It takes about five where I work! We should be there at the same time! See you then!"

I laughed and we hung up.

Sounds like a good fella.

I loaded up my bike in the back of my crappy truck and made my way down to the lodge.

It took about thirty five minutes because of traffic but I got there. The guy wasn't there so I went in and bought me a Dr. Pepper.

I unloaded it and set it up and waited for the guy.

Then Charlie pulled up.

_Great. _I thought. I had grown to like Charlie, when he was off duty, but he also didn't approve of my bike…so maybe I could get some points in.

Charlie looked at me confused, "Jasper?"

I sighed, "Yes sir?" He looked at my bike then back at me.

"Son, are you selling that bike…today?"

I nodded.

He grinned and shook his head, "Well…maybe I should give you my money…I'm buying it. I talked to you on the phone?"

I gasped, and dropped my Dr. Pepper. "YOUR BUYING MY BIKE?"

* * *

**HAHA! Did you see that comming? I bet not! and YES! GUESS WHAT! You review...YOU BET A PREVIEW!:)**

**ALSO CHECK OUT "Fallen Hope," BY ME!:) Hahah.**

**sorry im in HAHAH mood...Dont ask...just review:)**

**also...**

**reviews=story**

**no reviews = no story!**


	10. IMPORTANT! AN

_**Hey guys! Um…Look I am SO sorry…but school is so hectic and stuff right now I just CANT UPDATE any time soon! I SWEAR BEFORE CHRISTMAS SOMETHING **__**WILL **__**BE UP! Please understand…I'm having a hard time in my family….I think I just need time to think….**_

_**Also I'm letting you know NOW….I am NOT quitting…BUT my family needs me…And I haven't even talked to ANY of my friends in WEEKS and NOW I'm in emotional pain! If you have ever heard of what's going on in Demi Lovato's life….mine is ten times worse….She, herself just need help…..My whole family does! **_

_**Please note that I will answer any questions and stuff….and yes I am now 15 **____** I just turned 15 in September….Um….YEA I told people I was 13 instead of 14….idk why, I didn't mean to lie….i just forget cause my family doesn't celebrate birthdays that much.**_

_**ALSO idk if you follow me on twitter or anything…but YES I am pregnant….Um…I am getting it out and just saying it! I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK.**_

_**Um. Well it happened at a party. MY DRINK WAS SPIKED. And my boyfriend didn't even KNOW….and so now I am staying with my sister….and but I need baby names... I wont give it up and I wont abort. PLEASE all my friends….I need your support!**_

_**p.s. sorry if this SUCKS I'm doing it on my sisters iphone….My computer crashed!:(**_

_**ALSO UPDATES-**_

_**I bet you TEN BUCKS you think Cloudy days in about to end? Eh? Well…I have the next five chapters so…YES I WILL UPDATE THAT! But as for Fallen Hope…I just cant bring my else to write…But I swear you I will be on more regularly. Umm ALSO!**_


	11. Old friends? Uh oh

**Hey okay...So if your read the last chapter you ...get my sitution? yea...SOOOOOOO**

**I have decided...NO i am NOT quitting school...NO i am NOT giving up F.F. since i have to miss alot of school...i might as well do this? Ah? Haha**

**Um...yes it IS a hard time right now...but this makes me happy in my time of 'need' so...PLEASE feel free to message me! I LOVE makeing friends...and it would help me! ALOT**

* * *

Bella POV

I sighed. The dress…the perfect dress. It just…was to much.

"Bella, I could by it for you…" Rosalie murmured rubbing my back.

"I told you, Rose. I just couldn't take your money! Its not me…It's not what I do…" I said getting up and out of the her car. Alice sighed and followed me jumping out of the back.

"Bella, maybe its not a bad idea just to ask Charlie!" Alice suggested as we walked up the steps.

"OH! PLEASE! Alice, you know he only gets about four hundred a week…I couldn't even ask!" I groaned and walked in my room. I slammed the door and fell on my bed. Life just kind of sucked right now.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up and saw Jasper was calling.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked as I played with my hair.

"_Nothing! Just thinking bout my girl. What to hear what all happened_?" He asked eagrly.

"Sure!"

"_Okay! Well…."_ Jasper paused.

"Crap, someone's at the door Bella! Hold on."

"_Um…Coming!" _He hollered across his house.

"_Yes? What the fu-?" He paused, "Bella…I need to go…Call you later."_

"Um, okay? Talk to you later….Love you."

"_Same here…." _He hung up. I bit my lip and sighed and continued to randomly mope.

**JASPER POV**

I looked at her in disbelief. "What are you _doing _here?"

She looked up at me with teary eyes, "Oh Jazzy! I _missed you!" _

She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed on my shoulder. I look down at her and couldn't help, but miss her a little.

"Jasper Whitlock, I _swear _, I don't want to hurt you! I never would! Not on purpose! Please forgive me?" She asked and did her little clawing thing on my neck which got me turn on as fuck.

"Baby…" I sighed as I closed my eyes and she smiled and kissed me. Everything disappeared and it was just me and her…and something kept nagging me though. I couldn't think of what it was.

She grabbed my hand and led me to my room and I fell on the bed and she laid on top of me. I moaned and she giggled. She continued to randomly touch certain places….and I moaned, "Maria!"

* * *

**Haha...SORRY i didnt send previews...im just gonna stop promising that? k? SOOOO**

**I NEED UR HELP:) I want to do somthing but i need ur help! I want to have a contest..YES A CONTEST! A writing contest about preggo teens! LOL but in TWILIGHT version... Lol**

**i want people to message me as in (judges, planning) ect...lol MESSAGE ME!:) I REALLY REALLY WANT TO DO THIS! haha okay so i know its gettin glong and MY BAD... Lol but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME! AT LEAST SPREAD THE WORD! Lol get people to message me! i WIL RANDOMLY SEND THE INVITES TO REALLY GOOD AUTHORS AROUND FANFICTION( twilighters ) and people i know who most likely wont read this!**

**DHJB**


End file.
